What Tina Gives Newt
by Bellarsam Chrisjulittle
Summary: Takes place right after Newt, Tina and Queenie have said goodbye to Jacob. Everyone is affected with exhaustion, grief and sadness over what has happened and what nearly happened over the past few days. But the healing begins when Tina shows Newt just how selfless and lovely of a giver she is.


_**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction attempt in JK Rowling's wonderful world. After seeing "Fantastic Beasts," I have fallen completely in love with the Newt/Tina relationship. This particular scene was inspired by a scene from another Eddie Redmayne movie called "Powder Blue" (which you can view on Youtube entitled 'Harsh&Sweet scene from Powder Blue'). I basically interpreted that scene for Newt & Tina (most of the dialogue is directly from it), and I really hope that you like it._

* * *

 **What Tina Gives Newt**

It was the calm after the storm. Outside, the obliviating rain was still pouring over New York City, washing away all of the bad and magical memories of every No-Maj in the sprawling metropolis. There was a feeling of peace, a true sense of healing, happening on every street, in every corner and crack between the stones.

With one exception, that is.

* * *

Newt, Tina and Queenie had apparated from the subway steps to the sitting room of the sisters' apartment before Jacob could open his eyes after his memories of them had disappeared. The moment their feet were planted on the floor, Queenie had rushed to her bedroom and shut the door without making a sound. But just moments after her door had shut, both Newt and Tina could hear desperate sobs muffled by a pillow and a closed door.

Tina's eyes burned with tears and she had to cover her mouth. She may not be an empathic Legilimens like Queenie, but all her life, any pain that her little sister felt was like a physical blow to her. She wanted more than anything to go to Queenie, to hold her and cry with her as they had when their parents had died. But with great effort, Tina did not. She knew her little sister well: if Queenie wanted her company and comfort, she would have taken Tina to her room with her. She would come to Tina and share with her when she was ready.

Tina's attention was taken away from the sound of her sister's grief by the sound of slow and awkward footsteps moving away from her side. Turning her head, she saw Newt Scamander slowly and awkwardly walk to the dining table. After he sat himself down and placed his suitcase on the carpet beside his chair, his head fell into his hands in much the same way it had when they'd been taken to that dungeon after his creatures had been taken from him.

The auror knew exactly how he felt, for it was all catching up to her as well: great exhaustion after the whirlwind that had been the past few days, and the grief which came of Credence's tragic fate and the loss of their friendship with Jacob. But Tina could never be one who could stand still when experiencing emotions like this. She needed a distraction; she needed a task to do.

So, Tina pulled out her wand and walked to the kitchen area. With well-practiced movements and spells, she made a pot of tea which poured into two teacups. As she levitated one full teacup to rest on the table in front of Newt, she asked softly but firmly: "Mr. Scamander, do you take milk or sugar?"

Newt lifted his head from his hands and gazed in some confusion and awe at the steaming cup of tea in front of him. "Um…just a spoonful of sugar, please," he responded softly.

The corner of Tina's mouth turned upwards. "I take mine the same," she said, and a little silver spoon flew to the sugar bowl and expertly placed a spoonful of the sweet substance in Newt's cup and then Tina's cup. Once that was done, Tina sat down in the chair beside Newt.

The two adults spent the next stretch of time sipping their tea and not saying anything. The silence wasn't exactly oppressive, for at that moment neither of them could find any words to say. Perhaps there were none after what they'd been through. The numb shock was wearing off as their tea was sipped, and the grief was beginning to really sink in. The first blow of it came to Tina when she had finished her cup of tea and she looked at Newt again. He too had finished his tea, and now he sat slumped forward in his chair with a terribly sad look on his face.

A memory suddenly flooded through Tina's mind of poor Credence, of the day she had come across that horrible mother of his beating him with his belt. He'd had that same terribly sad expression on his face when she'd crouched down beside him and tried to offer some comfort. He'd had that same haunted look in his eyes that Newt had now: one of someone whom the majority of humanity had not been very kind to. Though Tina knew virtually nothing about Newt's past, it would come as no surprise to her that a man who felt most comfortable in the company of creatures was a man who'd been hurt by humans during his lifetime.

And Tina knew that, like with Credence, she couldn't just sit by and not do nothing to try and help him. So, as she had with Credence, she followed an instinct that came straight from her giving heart.

"Mr. Scamander?"

Newt responded to her address as though her words had come to him from underwater. He slowly lifted his head and briefly met her eyes before responding, "Yes, Miss Goldstein?"

Taking a quick but deep breath, Tina reached out both of her hands and asked, "Could I just…hold your hand for a minute?"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers again, and she saw pure surprise in the blue irises. She'd

been right to ask first rather than blindly reach out for him, then. Most likely he would have recoiled back because of that surprise, just as a wounded beast might.

The tips of Newt's ears flushed pink as he lowered his gaze from hers again. "Um…alright…" And he tentatively lifted a hand from the table and held it out to her.

Very gently, Tina captured Newt's hand in both of her own and held it securely. Instantly, the air around them both calmed and warmed at the same time. So, it was with concern that Tina quietly said, "You're cold."

Though his gaze remained on their joined hands, Newt's smiled at her words. "Th-that's you," he said.

But Tina didn't seem to hear him as she continued: "And sweaty."

Now the tips of Newt's ears flamed scarlet as a pink blush came to his freckled cheeks. "Well, it's-it's quite warm in here."

Tina could certainly agree with that, for she felt her own cheeks and ears were burning with a blush. Her fingers – almost of their own accord – were caressing Newt's hand. Even as she felt the scars and callouses on them, to her they felt –

"Soft."

His reply was immediate: "Yours too."

Their eyes met again, and this time Newt didn't look away. Another memory flooded through Tina's mind, and took her back to that horrible death chamber. When she'd been sure that she was about to die, Newt had told her to jump to him with the help of his Swooping Evil. At first, she thought that he was crazy to suggest it, but she very quickly realized that this was her only chance. He'd been so calm and sure when he told her that he would catch her, and it had been that which gave her the courage to jump on his command. Just as he'd promised, he had caught her in his arms and they'd made it out of that death chamber alive.

Though Tina had only been in Newt's arms for mere seconds before they'd rushed out, she'd felt completely safe and secure in them. She hoped, now, that she could repay the deed in kind.

"Would you try something with me, Newt?" she asked, firmly shoving aside her nerves.

Newt gave a barely discernable nod, holding her gaze even with his hair falling over one of his eyes.

"I'm going to count to three, then we're both going to stand up, and then hug each other. Can we do that? Do you mind, Newt? Can we do that?" She stopped then, knowing that she had started to babble from her nerves.

But Newt didn't say anything in reply. He just looked at her with surprise again, and another emotion that Tina didn't know what to call. She immediately felt exposed and embarrassed, and let go of his hand as she brought hers to her lap.

"I'm sorry, that was a stupid idea –"

"No, Tina, I want to try it!" Newt interrupted, the hand that she had let go weakly reaching out to her before resting on the table limply.

She let out a sigh of relief and gave him a shy smile. "I was hoping you would say that."

He managed to return her shy smile with one of his own, but he still seemed awkwardly nervous.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently.

Though he had dropped his gaze again, as if to prepare himself, Newt gave a quiet but firm, "Yes."

"Alright." Tina took another deep breath, getting herself ready, too. "One…two…three."

Tina and Newt moved in almost perfect synchronization. Right after Tina had said three, the two of them stood up from their chairs, took a step towards each other, and wrapped their arms around the other in a hug. The collision of their bodies felt as powerful as an electric shock, but as lovely as your favorite blanket wrapping around you at night. Just as she had hoped, Tina felt that safe and warm feeling take hold of her again in Newt's arms, just as she had before. She hoped that her own strong embrace provided the same for him.

Five seconds after the hug initiated, both of them let their arms fall and they leant away from each other. Both were reeling from how powerful the sensation had been, and relieved at how equally good it felt. But neither were used to this: the only person who hugged Tina was her little sister, who certainly wasn't a handsome and amazing wizard; Newt had not been hugged since he'd been a child, and not by such a lovely and selfless witch.

Newt's gaze had lowered to his feet, and his cheeks were as red as his ears. Tina, who felt quite shy again, said tentatively but sincerely, "That was nice."

"It was, it…it was _very_ nice," Newt replied. He met her gaze again, and had the look of a man who'd just tasted water after crawling through the desert for years. "C-could we…could we do that again?"

Tina had barely said yes when Newt's arms wrapped around her shoulders again, just as tightly and securely as before, or maybe a little more. When her own arms had wrapped around his back, she felt him press his face into her neck as his body began to tremble. Then, the dam of emotions in both of them finally broke, and they cried together for the horrors they had witnessed, the pain of their losses, and how they'd come very close to losing their lives. As their tears slowed and ceased, Tina let her hands rub his back soothingly as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, still holding her to him tightly.

Though they would not realize it until some time later, a more powerful magic than either were used to was helping them to heal and starting them on a new and wonderful life path together.

* * *

Queenie's sobs and tears quieted when she felt something not from her but wishing it came from her…something warm and healing and protective and comforting…where was it coming from? She had to find out.

So, she got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes. When she came to her bedroom door, her instinct told her to open it slowly and quietly. She did, and when she got a peak into the dining room, she was glad that she did. For she would rather obliviate herself than interrupt the beautiful tableau happening by the table.

Her sister and Mr. Scamander were holding each other so tightly yet so tenderly. Now that she could see them, Queenie could more easily decipher the thoughts going through their minds:

 _I've got you, Newt…I'd never let anybody hurt you again…Mercy Lewis, I'm going to miss you so much…_

 _You're such a giver, Tina…I'm so glad I found you…Merlin's beard, I'm going to miss you so much…_

New but happy tears filled Queenie's eyes as her broken heart warmed again. She silently shut her bedroom door again and went back to bed, knowing that she'd at least be able to fall asleep now.

* * *

And with that, the last hidden corner of New York City healed itself that bright and rainy morning.


End file.
